Array sensor technologies such as CCD or CMOS sensors have typically included the use of semiconductor or capacitive junctions formed from silicon substrates. However, new materials based on nanoparticulate matter or photosensitive molecular and polymer films provide an avenue for new sensor technologies which may provide several advantages over the conventional sensor technologies. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/446,223, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides teachings of using such materials to construct sensor arrays for applications such as imaging and pattern recognition. The present patent application provides further embodiments of such a sensor.